Talk:The Phantom of the Opera
There is the off the cuff reference to the Phantom of the Opera in MWtIH. Normally off-the-cuff references seem hardly worth it, but since we already have this, maybe we should move it to the OTL title, redirect, etc. TR 17:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't until and unless HT refers to Phantom of the Opera in one of his works. Catacombs is the only reference in his works for now. For instance, we also have The Maltese Elephant but no article on The Maltese Falcon per se. ML4E 14:56, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :But he did in MWtIH--one of the characters thinks of the Phantom of the Opera quite specifically at one point. James Byrnes is making a speech by invitation only, and Diana McGraw compares him to the Phantom of the Opera. TR 15:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I hadn't read MWtIH yet. In that case, yes an article on Opera with a sub-section on Catacombs in the TL-191 portion would be in order. ML4E 15:29, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I see I also hadn't read your initial post carefully. :-{ ML4E 15:30, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Character We've got the article all charactered up here. But the main section and the TL-191 section both speak of the literary work, not its title character. If that's what we want we should make a seperate article. Turtle Fan 01:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure why I put up the character template on this. TR 05:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd been wondering. ::You know, I'd have to reread the relevant parts of TG (which I'd truly hate to do) but now that I think of it I'm pretty sure Lon Chaney is never mentioned, that I just stuck him in based on assumed parallelism. Which, God knows, was a safe bet by that stage of TL-191. Turtle Fan 05:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::My recollection is that he is referenced. O'Doull and Granny are talking about how old silents are being remade as talkies and Granny objected that no one would be able to beat Chaney in the role. ML4E 15:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::My recollection was that O'Dull was saying that someone who'd been wounded either would or would not look like the Phantom; I don't recall which. I did look it up after all: it was the latter, for he'd been spared a face wound. O'Dull made the comment to Donofrio (not McDougald) and that touched off the comment about Chaney, as you describe. Then O'Dull talks about how young people haven't seen that version so they wouldn't be comparing the new Phantom to Chaney. (Yes, recasting classic roles because the younger generation doesn't recall the actor who made the role famous always works out so well.) ::::Actually it took place in the context of a pretty entertaining conversation between O'Dull and Donofrio. They're bantering back and forth fairly wittily. I'd forgotten that those formulaic O'Dull scenes where he's shooting the breeze with his flunkies didn't always bore me to tears. Turtle Fan 17:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Character Redux Well, once again, we let something slide (for a decade holy fuck), and now we have to grapple with it. The page was designed to be for the novel, but the character crept in. Now we have a version of the character appearing in a work. We either need to rework the page, or...something. TR (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, and what a decade it's been. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:15, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :If you do a history compare to prior to yesterday, you will see that it was strictly a movie / novel article. MSB added all the character stuff yesterday. What we need is to separate that out from here into a different article, maybe "Phantom of the Opera (Character)". We have Hamlet (Play) and Hamlet (Prince) different (although the latter is a redirect to a character list, the point stands). We had the same thing happen in the past when Jonathan added character template info and historical biography to e.g. The Cid before it became a redirect. The two should be kept separate whether a fictional play on historical figure or plays with the title characters appearing. ML4E (talk) 18:14, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, that makes sense. I guess the more character specific references (The Great White Way and MwIH) would go to the character page. That would leave us with the 191 reference to ThePhantom of the Catacombs, which I'm not sure justifies the article for the novel, actually. TR (talk) 18:44, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :::Actually that's a precedent that goes back even farther. When there were just a couple hundred articles on the Wiki and Silver was still around, I had to find a way to differentiate Boudicca (Play) from Boudicca of the Iceni. I'm not sure whether TR and ML4E were even part of the wiki back then. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:45, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Now that Erik's actual appearance in TGWW has been moved to a separate article, the remainder should probably go to Gaston Leroux's lit refs. The relevant stuff in SV is in Lon Chaney's article, and is really just a cliché reference with the title changed so HT can say "see, the title is different so it's an alternate history!" The MwIH stuff is a worthless throwaway line.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 03:09, August 31, 2019 (UTC)